


Dance Lesson

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [40]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I love acknowledging Echo's bionics okay, M/M, Multi, and looks beautiful, and see if he could, echo wanted to learn, fives is the biggest sap, he absolutely can, he is an excellent dancer, tup used to do ballet, you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Fives comes home to Tup teaching Echo how to dance, the results are beautiful.





	Dance Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [post.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/171764415574/salty-and-slightlyspicy-lehanan-aida) It's been way too long since I wrote these three, especially in this au.

Fives heard faint music as he opened the door to his, Echo and Tup’s home. His curiosity was strong enough to follow the music, rather than call out to his lovers.

When he got to the living room, the first thing he noticed was all the furniture pushed to the walls. After that all of his attention was focused on the two figures in the middle of the room.

Tup was wearing his warmup leggings and a tank top, and Echo was wearing workout shorts and a soft t-shirt. It warmed Fives’ heart seeing them like this. Echo was far from being ashamed of his bionic legs, but he generally didn’t show them off, especially where his flesh met the bionics.

Tup was teaching Echo how to dance, and he looked to be doing an excellent job. Echo didn’t have the elegant dancer grace that Tup did, but Echo was able to move fluidly with Tup, complementing his moves. They were both smiling brightly, keeping eye contact with each other as they went. They looked absolutely _stunning_ together,

They were so absorbed in each other, they hadn’t noticed Fives yet, and he was glad for that. Being able to take the time to watch them together was a treat. They got on easily from the very start, but they didn’t spend a lot of time alone together. Fives didn’t want to break the moment, but he also couldn’t bring himself to leave. So he stayed leaning quietly against the door frame.

When the song ended, Echo leaned in to kiss Tup, it was both deep and sweet at the same time. Fives still had no idea how he managed that, but he always did, _very_ well.

He broke the kiss, but didn’t back off, “I think we gained an audience. Think we should ask him to join?”

Tup actually giggled, which just _did_ things to Fives’ stomach. “Dunno, think he can keep up?”

“I think if we keep him pressed between us, he might be able to manage, and keep up.” They both looked over at Fives, their hungry expressions made Fives lick his lips.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” He really didn’t, he loved seeing them together, moving fluidly and effortlessly around the room. But the offer _was_ rather enticing.

“Liar.” Echo said with a smirk.

“Come here.” Tup added, both of them opening their embrace to include him.

Fives pushed off the wall to meet them, giving them each a soft kiss before they pressed around him.

Tup looked at the both of them, “Ready?”

Fives and Echo both nodded before Tup started the music. The three of them only made it a few bars in before they ~~Fives~~ started tripping over each other, and ended up in a pile, unable to stop laughing.

Fives pulled both of them close, giving them each a kiss on their temple. He was just so grateful that he had both of them in his life, and they loved each other as much as they each loved him.


End file.
